The present invention relates to a steering wheel with temperature adjustment function.
When the surface temperature of the steering wheel, for example, of a vehicle is too high or too low under the influence of the external temperature, the driver is not only disturbed when touching the steering wheel, but also cannot manipulate the steering wheel in some cases. Accordingly, several types of steering wheels with temperature adjustment function have been proposed that adjust the surface temperature of a steering wheel.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-10354 discloses a steering wheel including a ring portion and heaters. The ring portion includes synthetic resin parts and wooden parts, and the heaters raise the surface temperature of the synthetic resin parts. However, the steering wheel has no means to raise the surface temperature of the wooden parts. Thus, when the surface temperature of the wooden parts is too low, the surface temperature of the wooden parts cannot be raised. This is disadvantageous in reducing the thermal discomfort experienced by the driver when touching the steering wheel.